The Jane Plan
by AliciaMo
Summary: Elizabeth is forced to take drastic measures in order to save Jane from her mother's plotting. If only she can get Darcy to do her bidding?
1. Chapter 1

Jane Plan: Chapter 1

"Your punch, Miss Bennet." From her comfortable position in the well appointed chair, Elizabeth accepted the cup of the tepid pink concoction and thank Mr. Perceval sweetly for running the errand for her. Mr. Jacobson grumbled that he could have fulfilled her request in nearly half the time if she had only entrusted him with her favor. Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip, her brow creasing. Too much male attention, she discovered, was not much better than too little.

The ivory ball gown accentuated her curves to her most advantageous light. She had never owned anything near as fine. Her clothing was a costume that helped her pretend to be someone else. She played her part well. Over the last two weeks, men were literally dropping at her feet. She had made a conquest or two with her complete ambivalence. To her astonishment, several were actually vying for her with real interest. She was glad her mother was back at home or else she would be worried that she be forced to wed one of her would be suitors. Her uncle had already had to turn away one unhappy man since her arrival in London three weeks earlier.

Elizabeth tramped down the thrill that resonated within her as Darcy moved to stand in front of her. She had been waiting for him all night to approach her, taking feminine satisfaction in the scowl that deepened and darkened with each of her successive partners. It was exceptionally gratifying, she reflected, to be considered tolerable enough to be danced with by so many eligible young men at a London Ball. She was relieved for her uncle's purse that it had only taken five such outings to find one where Mr. Darcy was also in attendance.

"Miss Bennet." She had never thought she would hear his voice again. The sound of it, if she were being honest, made the hair on her arm stand at attention. She was glad long sleeves were now all the fashion so she could hide her reaction.

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth acknowledged him. She would not simper, as many woman had in his direction this evening. It was nearly impossible for her to reconcile his reception considering his aloof manners. "Do you know my friends? Mr. Perceval? Mr. Jacobson? Mr. Turner?"

"I have had the pleasure." A cold, predatory smile graced his features. A hard glint took up residence in his eyes. Oh, she'd seen that angry, nasty turn of his profile of his once before. In Kent, to be precise. Right after she had called him the very last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry.

Months removed from that disaster, Elizabeth had more than sufficient time to reflect on what her refusal had cost her family. Her plan now counted on her ability to attract his interest once more. Though, this time, she had to do it intentionally and with the knowledge that she had rejected his suit once. It did not make her happy to admit it, but she needed this man to be of use to her. She was simply out of other options.

If she had a choice, she'd rather claim fatigue and leave this ballroom and its crush far behind. Mr. Darcy was watching her carefully and she realized she was staring at him as well. She should have been use to his attention by now, but it was a shock to her system to actually see him in the flesh. One of them must make a move. Her boldness he had liked well enough before.

"What a _delightful_ surprise to find you in London, Mr. Darcy!" She knew he despised social events preferring small, intimate affairs. Though, she had it on good authority that he was attending due to his friendship with the host throwing tonight's gala. The possibility of his presence was the only reason she was here.

"I assure you that it is a surprise to find you here as well, Miss Bennet."

"But not a delightful surprise?" She pouted. He colored. It gave her an enormous rush that her flirtation had garnered a reaction. Though she was not sure if it was a good sign or not. He could hate her now. But, why come all the way across the room if he hated her? Wouldn't distance have been more practical?

"You parents are in good health?" She was somewhat relieved he was endeavoring to be polite, instead of being rude. If he could behave in such a way after her abuse of him in Kent, it spoke well of her plan succeeding.

"They are in excellent health. Thank you, sir."

"I am glad to hear it. And your sisters? They are too all in good health?"

She chewed on her lip aware his attention was drawn there by her action. "They are perfectly well, Mr. Darcy. And, your sister? She is better?"

Careful, Elizabeth! Talking about his sister would only remind him of the letter. The letter by extension to your rejection.

Again, his attention hovered on her face. It took a moment, but he said in a tone so low she barely missed it. "She is recovering." He glanced over his shoulder, then back at her once more. "And, how long have you been in London, Miss Bennet?"

"A few weeks." She sipped her punch. "My sister, Jane, and I are staying with my aunt and uncle in Cheapside until the end of summer to help with my cousins."

"I see." She wondered if she had pushed too hard by mentioning Cheapside. He questioned, "Until the end of summer you said?"

"Yes." She smiled. "We are helping with my young cousins until the end of summer."

Mr. Jacobsen leaned in then and made a comment about how he adored children. She found herself slightly annoyed by the interruption. Her new acquaintance asked her what her plans were the very next day. He would like to show her the sights of Hyde Park. Elizabeth demurred, apologized, glanced at Mr. Darcy and said that she had fixed plans already. Perhaps, some other day, she offered. Mr. Jacobsen was not happy to be put off.

From his ruddy color, when she looked back at him, Mr. Darcy was not happy with her sudden popularity. As she eyed him over the edge of the crystal cup, she was quite certain he found himself in unfamiliar waters. She had to be very careful what sort of life preserver she sent his way. She wanted to send a signal but not a overtly strong one. Teasing had worked best with him in the past, would it work so well now?

Darcy cleared his throat. She wondered if he was becoming uncomfortable standing before her as her attention wondered over those gathered. "Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me?"

Her heart pulsed at the request. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but the next dance has been promised to Mr. Perceval." She wondered if she overdid her expression of regret.

When he heard her say his name, Mr. Perceval gave her a wide smile. Now, this man was everything that was pleasing and genteel about an English gentleman. In fact, Elizabeth wondered if she had met Mr. Perceval before Mr. Darcy if she would not have considered the overly smitten man to her right the most handsome of her acquaintance. She made a show of enjoying the procured refreshment and Mr. Perceval took that as enough encouragement to move closer to her.

Mr. Darcy glowered. "Miss Bennet, has your supper set been spoken for?"

"That dance too has been taken." She hoped he could not see her expression was fake. The man to her left, Mr. Turner, puffed out his chest. She was going to take her dinner by his side this evening. The barrel-chested man was not very handsome but he cut an impressive figure from his neck down. And, as her aunt had whispered upon their arrival, he had nearly twice the blunt as Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire.

Oh, he was mad being forced to make way. In a pinched voice, he asked, "The waltz, has it been spoken for?" Elizabeth had been stunned silent by his daring. She had no partner for the taboo dance.

He had liked her fire. She had to remember that. She had to make herself take courage at that. "I don't have a partner for the waltz."

He glanced at the men surrounding her before his eyes leapt back to her. "I will return to your side at the appropriate time." He bowed, and disappeared back into the throng.

She was so preoccupied with success that she did not enjoy the dance as much as she would have with Mr. Perceval. As soon as the dance was over, Elizabeth looked for and found her Aunt Gardiner among her friends. Seeing her niece's obvious distress, Madeline left her group and the two took to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Horrible, hateful, insufferable man!" She stomped a slippered foot on the ground. "I just agreed to dance the waltz with him."

"Is that not what you wanted, Lizzy? To dance with the man? Hasn't that been your only goal for the last several weeks?" Madeline reminded sagely, "Dancing with him is just the beginning of what you will have to do if you honestly want to go through with this plan of yours. It is not too late to leave the Ball. Not too late to escape London altogether. He will not follow you. If you continue with this madness, and encourage him too much, I fear you might not be free to do either. But, then, the situation with Jane . . . ."

"You know I have to do this, aunt. What other choice do I have?" Elizabeth calmed herself. If things went the way she believed they would, she would only have to play this part for a few weeks at the most.

"Lizzy, are you sure?" Madeline once more voiced her displeasure over the scheme her niece had put into motion. "Are you sure you want to do this with a man of Mr. Darcy's consequence? It seems rather heartless of you to prey on someone's tender feelings. And, what will happen when he discovers your deception, Elizabeth? He does not seem like the type of man who will take lightly being trifled with. I feel there will be repercussions."

"Why should he be the only one who can arrange things as he wishes?" Again, Elizabeth felt the offense of his interference with her sister. To herself, she said, "Oh, no! That man deserves everything he is going to reap. Mr. Darcy thought he was in love with me before, but he will realize he only had a passing fancy for me in Kent. I intend to make him truly fall in love with me."

*)*

Elizabeth mentally prepared herself for the dance with Mr. Darcy. She was perfectly fine until he placed his hand on her waist and tugged her close to him. Being in such close proximity to the man with the knowledge he had been in love with her once was difficult.

"I believe, Miss Bennet, you like to talk when you danced."

She laughed. "You. You want conversation? Now?"

His jaw tightened. "I want many things, Miss Bennet, as you are well aware." She almost stumbled. She had not expected such a thing said to her. Especially by him. He silently took in her shocked expression. "How did you come to be at this ball?"

"My uncle is friends with the host. I believe, as unpopular as it is to admit, that they do quite a bit of business with one another." She shut her eyes, mentally castigated herself. She had to remember to say less about a family that he did not wish to associate. When she opened them, she realized he was staring again. She blushed. "How long are you to stay in London, Mr. Darcy?"

"I had hoped to be back at Pemberley within the week."

The disappointment hit her hard. He was too observant to have missed her reaction to his statement. She had hoped to have more time to execute her plan. She needed a little time for what must be done. His travel plans must be made to change.

"That's a pity." She tilted her head up at him. "For you see, I have very few friends in London."

"It seems to me that you have more friends at your disposal tonight than you can handle." She thought she heard jealousy in his voice. Very good. "How long have you been acquainted with Mr. Jacobsen, Miss Bennet?"

She replied easily, "We have only been introduced this evening."

"You need to be wary of him. Your new friend is a powerful man. It would not do to tease here in London as you are want to tease." His warm breath along her neck goosed her flesh. He was so very tall. Being held close by him made that fact more apparent. "It is clear Mr. Jacobsen wants you." Shock colored her face. "Oh, come, Miss Bennet, after everything that has occurred between us we should be able to speak frankly, should we not?"

She nodded, curious at this development. Curious at this new side to Mr. Darcy. It was exciting to be spoken to so plainly by a man. He continued aware he had her attention, "I know when I see a man who wants a woman. I repeat my warning to you to not tease him."

"I find myself rather curious, Mr. Darcy." She paid attention to their feet. "What does it look like?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed as he steered them through the crowded dance floor. The dance seemed to have enticed many of the younger couples to the floor. Mr. Perceval and Mr. Jacobsen had partnered other woman. She almost felt relief at seeing the latter dancing.

"What does a man look like who wants a woman?" It was his turn to react. She felt his body stiffen, hesitate. She knew her question had surprised him.

"I need some air, Miss Bennet." She realized belatedly that he had steered them towards the balcony doors. Taking her by the elbow, she felt herself propelled forward. He did not stop where there were other couples chatting quietly. They descended a shallow staircase and she found herself being pulled down a darken pathway. Finally, he stopped, dropped his hold on her arm and moved several steps away from her. "What game are you playing at?"

"Game?" She started. How did he know? How did he know that she had been looking for him? She had spent weeks thinking of a way for their paths to cross that would seem innocuous. No. No, there was no way he could know her plans. She relaxed. "I do not understand you, Mr. Darcy."

He ran a hand through his hair. He demanded, "Why are you here?"

She glanced back towards the house. "I am here like most of those present to enjoy a ball. I had not realized that you hoped I avoid London. That you wished never to see me again."

"I did wish that, Miss Bennet, with every ounce of my being." He snapped angrily. Shadows cast by the widely spaced lanterns made his face unreadable. His voice regained some of its earlier charm, "But, it is clear that fate has other ideas. Tonight, I heard your laugh clear across the crowded ballroom and I knew at once you were in the room." With the last statement, his eyes opened, pinned her. The look of pain on his face was honest. "I have struggled this evening watching other men admire you."

Elizabeth became uncomfortable and turned from him. Instead of walking back to the safety of the crowded ballroom, her feet led them further away from the house. "They are but new acquaintances, Mr. Darcy. I am sure when they realize I am practically penniless and friendless, their attention shall wane." She had not expected him to be so blatant about his lingering feelings. It surprised her a great deal that he was.

"Do not be so sure on that score," He followed her down the darkened path. "Passion does a thing to a man, Miss Bennet. A man is willing to overlook a great deal to acquire what he desires."

There it was again. The dark almost indecent subject. "Will he?"

He stopped suddenly, halting her with his hand on her elbow. His fingers dug almost painfully into her soft skin. "Are you baiting me?"

"Baiting you?" She laughed. "No, certainly not. Wasn't it you who spoke of passion and a man's desires? If one of us was baiting the other, it would follow that it was you trying to bait me."

He walked her backwards until she felt the bark of the nearby tree against her backside. In the dark, she could not see his expression, but she felt his anger suddenly. His voice held warning, "This is London. Not some little country town where your wit will result in nothing but embarrassment from the men you turn it on. Here, men react differently to such provocation."

She felt such a fluttering at his close proximity. "I will try to be mindful of your concerns, sir. I will try to keep my wit at home when I am out in society."

His laughter prompted her smile. He moved back from her permitting her escape. As she moved from the tree and began on the pathway back to the house, he called after her, "Why, Ms. Bennet? Why are you here? I demand the truth."

She turned back to face him. "If you must know, Mr. Darcy, it is quite simple. I am here to please my mother and ensnare a rich husband."


	2. Chapter 2

The Jane Plan Chapter 2

Oppressive heat greeted Elizabeth when she returned to the ballroom alone. She was met by Mr. Perceval near the balcony door. She felt more than a twinge of guilt when his face lit up upon seeing her. "Miss Bennet, I believe the next dance is ours."

It took her a minute to gather herself. "I believe you are right."

As she took her place in line, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Darcy had also return to the room. Their eyes met as he took up a position along the wall, his expression bore little of the amusement it had in the garden after her quip about keeping her wit at home. If anything, he looked like a gathering storm on the horizon. Dark. Dangerous. Something to take seriously. A frisson of something powerful traveled to her stomach. It was hard to look at anything other than him.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Miss Bennet?"

She forced her attention from Mr. Darcy to her partner. She swallowed, plastering a smile to her lips. "Yes, of course, Mr. Perceval. I am very much."

The structure of the dance changed. Her back was now to Mr. Darcy. It had to be her imagination but she could feel him tracing her figure with his eyes. She was being foolish he probably had moved on. Another turn and she almost gasped. He had moved, but only so he was in her direct line of sight when facing in his direction as she progressed down the line with Mr. Perceval. The frisson became something larger, heavier.

Elizabeth was confused by such blatant attention. She expected him to be as reticent as ever. Hide his attraction to her as thoroughly as he had in the past. She had expected to have to work hard to recapture his attention. It was rather disconcerting to meet with success so easily.

Mr. Perceval frowned as if he noticed her straying attention. "Miss Bennet, you dance very well."

She found it difficult to stand still with her back once more to Mr. Darcy as the next couple completed their form. Her mind felt like mud, her tongue heavy in her mouth. "I don't. Not really. But, you are kindness itself."

The complement seemed to please the gentleman. He rushed forward to take her hands again, turning her. There was a distinct noticeable coloring to Mr. Darcy's cheeks.

Finally, the song came to an end. Elizabeth was relieved when Mr. Perceval led her back to her Aunt Gardiner. "I hope I do not ask too much, Miss Bennet, but I would like to bring my sister by to meet you this week. I know you have plans on the morrow, but the next day. We could take a carriage ride through the _ park together."

As she glanced about the ballroom, she heard herself say distractedly. "Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. Perceval." Distantly she registered her Aunt give him their direction. He lingered for a few minutes longer expressing his intense joy in seeing her again. He reminded her that this was the third ball that they both had attended and the third in which they had danced together. Before leaving her side, Mr. Perceval lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her gloved knuckle. "Until we meet again, Miss Bennet." As she watched him go, her Aunt cast her a worried look.

Elizabeth felt the beginnings of a headache. She would have to worry about this development later. Right now she searched the teaming masses in front of her for Mr. Darcy. He usually was easy to find due to his height but this time it was in vain. Turning back to voice her frustration to her Aunt, she saw him. He had circled the circumference of the room and had basically flanked her. He had a close enough vantage that he had to have overheard the exchange. His eyes blazed the distance between them.

To her relief and her growing vexation, Darcy did not approach her. However, every time she glanced in his direction, his attention was firmly devoted to her. As she danced with other men, as she drank punch, or spoke with her Aunt. It was too much and too little at the same time. Everywhere it seemed she went his eyes bore into her. It was a fact that was gaining the interest of many of the other women in the room.

Elizabeth was overcome in the balmy room. So many people crammed together. Under such scrutiny, her corset was becoming constrictive. Freedom lay on the balcony and she found herself once more outside, breathing in deeply of the cool night air. She needed a moment. Quiet. Time to collect herself.

As she knew she would, Elizabeth heard his footsteps and felt his arrival next to her.

"I see from your behavior tonight that you are trying to dispatch your mother's errand most efficiently." He spoke in a low tone, though it was not necessary, they were quite alone on the balcony.

"Efficiently, Mr. Darcy?"

He looked forward, out across the back gardens. "Is Perce your intended victim, Miss Bennet?"

She tossed back, "Victim? You do not have a flattering impression of my character, Mr. Darcy if you think - "

"Miss Bennet, is he the one you have set your cap on," he rudely cut her off. "That you wish to ensnare? Or is there another unlucky soul?"

_No, Mr. Darcy. I have my cap set on Mr. Bingley. To ensnare for Jane. There is no other unlucky soul._

Elizabeth was so irritated by his tone that she almost admitted the truth. Instead, she opened her fan and ignored his question. She owed him no explanation. Let him think as he may. _Unlucky soul, indeed! _He repeated himself, sounding distinctly unhappy about having to do so.

Mr. Darcy stepped indecently closer to her. The feeling from their earlier conversation on the pathway returned bringing along with it the awareness of his anger. It was so difficult to speak. To say words, form thoughts. It had to be the lingering effects of the heat from inside the ballroom that caused the difficulty.

"You agreed to see Mr. Perceval the day after tomorrow. To meet his sister." He glared at her. "You gave the man clear encouragement when you should have politely declined."

"Why should I have politely declined, Mr. Darcy?" She turned to face him, curious. "I am a gentleman's daughter. He is a gentleman. We are equals. Why should I not encourage such a man? Does he have some deficiency that I should be made aware?" She whispered, "Is he too proud to associate with company he deems beneath him? Does he have a propensity to hate everyone around him?"

Mr. Darcy smiled thinly. "I am not aware of any such flaws in his character. Save one. Mr. Perceval is a simple man with a simple mind. You would grow bored before your courtship has even begun, Miss Bennet. I wish to spare him the heart break when you discover the fact for yourself."

"Perhaps you should go to your friend now and council him on how to best safeguard his heart from me. Tell him I wish to ensnare him." The carefully constructed plan to regain his regard flew from her mind. Her resentment over his interference with her sister and Mr. Bingley rose to the fore. "You've been so prodigiously successful in the past swaying your friends with your opinions. Strange that you chose to apply to me instead of him. Then, again, perhaps you consider us better friends than you and Mr. Perceval?"

"Friends, Miss Bennet. Hardly. I cannot look at you and think we will ever be friends." The smile became a sneer. "I have kindly warned you not to tease men in London. Perhaps, I should have been more specific in my instruction. Do not tease me, Miss Bennet. You will find I am no longer in the mood to endure it."

"No longer in the mood, Mr. Darcy? For teasing?" She giggled with feeling. "Whenever have you been in the mind to be teased?"

There was no further warning as he hauled her against him, pressing his mouth hard against her own. Every single thought she had evaporated from her head.

Heat. What had she known of heat in the ballroom? She felt scorched wherever they touched. His moan vibrated into her, became a part of her, consumed her with its hunger.

Then, she was free. Released as suddenly as she had been captured. He took a step back from her, shock warring with another feeling across his own face.

Stunned, she touched her bruised lips. It had never occurred to her a man's touch could provoke such a feeling. To be kissed by Mr. Darcy. In such a way. His reserve hid his passionate nature so well that she had forgotten it was there. Latent, dormant. This was the second time she had stirred it into action. However, nothing, not even the memories of his awful proposal and his reaction to her subsequent rejection, would have prepared her for this assault to her senses. The complete and utter break with propriety.

"I apologize, Miss Bennet, for my behavior. There is no excuse for what I have done. " The anger that had been in his eyes moments before had been supplanted by self-recrimination. His voice sounded abnormal, "If you believe I have irreparably tarnished your reputation, I will ride for Longborn in the morning to apply to your father for your hand immediately."

Elizabeth returned to herself suddenly. No, it was too soon for an application for her hand. If she played her cards correctly, she would get away without either of her parents finding out about his regard as she had in Kent. She had to slow him down. Impede him. Mr. Bingley must be brought back into her family's sphere without such drastic measures being taken. She hoped to manipulate a marriage proposal, just not her own. Marrying a man she loved was still her ideal.

"I believe my reputation is quite secure, Mr. Darcy." She glanced about. They were still quite alone. "You can quit looking as if you are going to the gallows. Some other man will possess the unfortunate luck to suffer my mother's euphoria at an engagement. You are quite safe from me."

She expected to see relief, but instead he scowled. "You are quite determined to have Mr. Perceval then?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "He seems like a kind, compassionate sort of man. I might be able to overlook quickness of mind for these considerations - "

He snorted, plucking at the fingers of his own gloves. "You'd be miserable, Miss Bennet, in a marriage with such dullness. You crave stimulus."

"You speak as though you are an authority where it concerns me." She had to admit this strange side of Mr. Darcy intrigued her. "We both know you are not."

He moved closer again. Once more, she held her ground. "When you look at me, in such a way, Miss Bennet, I wish to kiss the smug expression from your lips."

When he said such things, she wanted him too.

Everything happened slowly. She raised her chin in silent challenge. His hands moved to her shoulders, squeezing her. Her lashes lowered as she tried to mentally prepare herself for his touch.

The doors to the balcony opened, he dropped his hands from her and Elizabeth felt annoyed at the interruption. As the other couple moved to the other end of the balcony where the gentleman was pointing out a constellation, she glanced sideways under her lashes at him. Mr. Darcy had the sore expression of being perturbed. The interrupted kiss had left them both wanting. For one brief moment, they were of the same mind.

He glanced at her then, took a deep breath, "Your plans for tomorrow, Miss Bennet, they are firm?"

"Yes, they are." From his countenance, it was clear he thought those plans included another man. "I plan on taking my cousins for a much deserved excursion to _ park."

"And, about what time will this excursion take place?"

The idea of Mr. Darcy surrounded by her exuberant cousins made her struggle for an answer. Would seeing her with the children encourage or discourage him? It was a gamble.

His cheeks once more were turning ruddy as he was forced to wait for her answer.

"We plan on being in the park around noon."

He rubbed at his mouth. "By the entrance closest to Cheapside?"

"Yes." She admitted, watching his reaction. He gripped the balustrade. "The children enjoy the area by the lake. . ."

He turned to her. "Yes. I know it."

"It is a favorite of theirs." What was happening to her? Her heart hammered in her chest. sss

His voice turned husky. "I believe it will be a favorite of mine as well."

The couple that joined them had exhausted the sky and made move to return indoors. Mr. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm. "I think it will be safer if we also return indoors, Miss Bennet."

*)*


	3. Chapter 3

The Jane Plan - Chapter 3

As Jane slept, Elizabeth crept quietly from the bed they shared. She could not sleep. Worry over her planned afternoon meeting in the park with Mr. Darcy was making that impossible. Now that she had his attention, she needed to make the most advantageous use of it. She needed a guaranteed way to introduce the subject of Mr. Bingley into the conversation without Mr. Darcy becoming suspicious. Somehow, she had to convince him to bring Mr. Bingley back to town, then to the Gardiner's door. She was sure that love would simply take care of the rest.

Unless, it didn't. What if Jane was the only one suffering? What if Mr. Bingley truly did not return her sister's affection? What if he saw for himself that he was creating expectations in the neighborhood? No, Elizabeth countered to herself, that could not be true. It would have lessened Darcy's triumph indeed over persuading his friend against an imprudent match. Hadn't he admitted the depth of Bingley's feelings when he angrily told her, "I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, or that I rejoice in my success. Towards _him_ I have been kinder than towards myself.'' In his letter she referenced that he had never seen Bingley act as he had with her sister.

Elizabeth's head throbbed viciously from stress. She was well aware that she was running out of time. Not only had Mr. Darcy indicated he was leaving London and would be out of her reach within the week, but Jane would also planned to leave in two weeks as well. Her sister would be returning to Meryton at month's end to capitulate to her mother's demands and accept Mr. Smith's marriage proposal. Unless Mr. Bingley reappeared and could be persuaded to offer up himself as a replacement, Jane's fate would be sealed. Her mother's wish to have a daughter at long last married would finally be granted.

It was true that Mr. Smith was not as bad as some, Elizabeth supposed. He was a well formed man. Not handsome like Mr. Bingley, but not without. It would not be, as Jane had said several times in the last few days, a bad match. Jane would remain in the neighborhood, close enough to visit. Mr. Smith had been devoted to his first wife, who he had lost the previous year to child birth. Her elder sister was wonderful with children and he had four to raise. Even though he was a gentleman of reduced finances, his estate earned more than the Bennets. She would be comfortable. He was devout but not so much he could quote Fordyce's. He was a well spoken man. Kind. His character was well established in the community.

But with all that Mr. Smith had to offer, Jane's heart was untouched. A piece of Elizabeth's own heart broke at watching her favorite sister dutifully going through the motions of courtship. There was no flicker of interest in her sister's eyes for the man. Jane was as unaffected by Mr. Smith as Mr. Darcy accused her of being toward his friend. With each passing day, Jane seemed a paler, plainer version of herself. As if the very light of her soul was being wrung from her as her mother switched allegiance form Mr. Bingley to Mr. Smith.

Aunt Gardiner had seen it for herself. Their planned trip to the North Country had been changed to a trip for both nieces to London. Each day, Elizabeth plotted and planned a way to reintroduce Jane to Mr. Bingley. Difficult tasks while keeping her sister completely in the dark. Elizabeth discovered the address of his townhouse from the driver who had delivered Jane to their door when she had called on Miss Bingley. Elizabeth took to walking there every day. It was dusty, dirty work. Repeatedly covering the same path of cobblestone was not nearly as gratifying as a country lane.

It was during one of her walks that she happened to catch a piece of conversation between two women who worked for the Bingleys. Both women were complaining about the tyrannical demands of Miss Bingley before they expressed relief that the family was actually traveling with friends and was not expected back in London until after the end of the summer. The news had been a serious blow.

It became clear she would have to try another avenue. Had to find a new way to reach her goal! Her only other real link to Mr. Bingley was through Mr. Darcy. She knew _that_ gentleman was in town. She'd seen him twice from a distance as she was canvassing the area around Mr. Bingley's townhouse. Once frequenting the book store on the corner and again getting into his carriage near his friend's home. She had thought his presence was a strong indication that Mr. Bingley was in residence.

Luckily, her uncle's business was flourishing. Thankfully, his success had provided the blunt and the ties to the gentry that she could exploit in her endeavor. Aunt Gardiner simply had to exert her charm to become invited to events by grateful wives of gentleman whose fortunes were being restored by investing in her uncle's businesses.

Her Aunt had always been sharp. She picked up on Elizabeth's distracted and pointed search of each ballroom. It was with astonishment that Aunt Gardiner had listened to her niece's plan. At first, she was against the scheme, but the next morning Jane came to the breakfast table and made her announcement about coming to terms with accepting Mr. Smith.

"My marriage will provide great comfort to our family, Lizzy. Surely, you see that."

After Jane excused herself to finish some correspondence, her aunt silently nodded in her direction. "We don't have much time for this idea of yours to work. If she returns to Meryton, she is quite determined to marry. I will help you in any way I can, but I must repeat my earlier reservations. Mr. Darcy may not be as accommodating to reuniting his friend with Jane if he worked hard to separate them in the first place. Why would he change his mind? What would be his interest?"

Fearing her aunt would not assist her if she knew the _entirety _ of her past with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth pushed the last of her breakfast around her plate. "I will have to depend on his interest in seeing his friend happy. Perhaps, Mr. Darcy is a romantic?"

_Mr. Darcy, a romantic? _

Sighing, Elizabeth reached for her bible and carefully withdrew from its confines the letter that Mr. Darcy had penned to her in Kent. It was worn like the beloved book that held it. In some spots the words had faded, some passages had been helped into obscurity by her angry tears. It mattered not now. The need to read it had become an insidious penance she took on every day. An ever present reminder of her stellar intuitiveness, of her mistaken prejudice. She had misjudged Mr. Darcy before, she could not afford to do so again.

Arriving home from Kent, Elizabeth had felt like a caged bird freed. How could she not? After being constantly thrown in with the likes of the absurd Mr. Collins, the derisory Lady Catherine and the odious Mr. Darcy, only then to receive his horrendous proposal? She'd never been happier to be home. Happy to be away from a place that contained such painful reminders of the worst experience of her life.

But, a strange thing happened.

Her happiness had not lasted long. It had blown away like a puff of smoke. Her easy contentment at being with family became brittle, pieces seemed to chip away with each subsequent rise of the sun, like mud drying on a pair of boots. Their idiosyncrasies, which in the past she could either ignore or laugh away, now grated. Festered. Annoyed.

The problem was that she was no longer myopic. Elizabeth now saw their behavior for what it was. A hindrance. An unnecessary hurdle in an otherwise field of obstacles to any of the women marrying well. What good man would want to willingly unite with a Bennet daughter when several were the silliest girls in England? Mr. Darcy's opinions had become so loud in her head! Daily, she witnessed examples of the "total want of propriety...so almost uniformly betrayed."

It was no longer funny! No longer did she find humor when her father jested about her mother and sisters' antics. Not when her father should be using his authority to put an end to them. She'd become a harpy. Moralizing. So vocal was she over his failings that she found herself in the unfamiliar spot of being at odds with her father. The worst of their arguments centered around his capitulation to sponsor Lydia's plan to visit Brighton with Mrs. Forrester.

"Elizabeth, we'll have no peace in this house unless I let her go." Her father had just thrown up his hands as if he was powerless to render any other outcome.

"We will have no peace if she does go. How can you not see this, sir?"

Respect for her father was a painfully casualty to her new reality. He was no longer the standard to which she would measure her future husband. She wanted a man who could seriously attend to the matters of his family. Yes, the man she pledge her trough needed to be able to laugh at himself but not at the expense of his family. She desired a man who cared enough to rule his own roost. A tear streamed down her cheek as Elizabeth leaned back against the wall of the window seat. How she mourned the loss of her childish admiration of her father!

The peace her father sought with his approval was short lived. After all, Lydia lacked the maturity and sense required to carry herself with any modicum of dignity. She was a lazy, self-centered, spoiled girl. Of course, she gloated and tortured Kitty with the promised trip. Kitty whined incessantly she should be permitted to go as well. To all of this, Mary moralized about the evils of envy. Elizabeth huffed in annoyance at the memory. She'd never experienced such deep dissatisfaction within the confines of her own home. There was no escape! No way to break free of the cycle. She knew instinctively until she married, it would be ever thus at Longborn.

Had this been Mr. Darcy's intention for including the passages about her family? Had he wanted to make her disillusioned with her lot? It was another blame she could lay at his door.

Elizabeth folded the letter, no longer needing the words of the man that so consumed her thoughts. It might have helped if she had been able to confide all that had happened in Kent with Jane. But, once she returned to Meryton, it was clear that her elder sister was still affected by the memory of Mr. Bingley. So deep was Jane's despondency over the departure of her favorite Elizabeth feared adding to her troubles. In fact, Elizabeth feared for Jane's health. Her sister's constitution had always been delicate. Being love sick was taking a toll.

Staring out at the now vacant streets of Cheapside, she gathered her the resentment she felt at Mr. Darcy's officiousness about her like a shawl. Her sister's heartbreak could have been prevented! Her anger flared as freshly as it had in Kent. If only, Mr. Darcy had never interfered! If only he had learned from his mistake and tried to correct it! But no, Mr. Darcy liked things his own way. And, if he didn't get his way, he acted spitefully. News arrived within the month following her return that Mr. Bingley had given up the lease at Netherfield forever. He was no longer interested in the property. There would be no returning to the area.

That news had set her mother all aflutter. "Well, my comfort is, I am sure Jane will die of a broken heart, and then Mr. Bingley will be sorry for what he has done."

It was clear to Elizabeth what happened. She had forgiven Mr. Darcy of his assumption that Jane did not feel as she ought towards his friend. He had, after all, been ignorant of her sister's feelings and cared greatly for his friend's happiness. Facts, she grudgingly admitted, put Mr. Darcy's motives in a positive light. After all, wouldn't she have done the same? Hadn't she done the same with Charlotte?

But in Kent, she had made Mr. Darcy aware of her sister's true feelings. What had he done with such intelligence, such enlightenment? He had returned to London and convinced his friend to quit Netherfield entirely. Forever separating the lovers! He denied Mr. Bingley and Jane their happiness simply because he had been denied his own. If he could do such a thing, he was indeed the monster she originally believed him to be. Mr. Darcy had to be made to undo the damage he had wrought.

Elizabeth slipped into her anger, wearing it like armor. Grateful for its existence. She did not want to examine too closely why that was so. Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window, she realized that Mr. Darcy was not as she remembered. Was that because he was more comfortable in London? He had always been mysterious, most certainly rude and distant. Tonight, though, he was not aloof. Oh, no, she had felt almost pursued by him around the ballroom even though he never left his post nearest her aunt. He had made his interest apparent.

From nowhere, snatches of their conversation tonight resurfaced.

_"I have kindly warned you not to tease men in London. Perhaps, I should have been more specific in my instruction. Do not tease me, Miss Bennet. You will find I am no longer in the mood to endure it."_

She had not given his warning the merit it disserved. Mr. Darcy was becoming quite the thief. First, her contentment at home. Then, her first kiss. She finally had an inkling of what her aunt had meant warning her. She had never considered Mr. Darcy as a man with a man's appetites. Not really. Even when he had proposed, his simple desire to possess her had never been something she considered. Now, it was difficult to move her curiosity of the physical to make way for things more practical. She wanted to feel his flesh against hers again. To be the reason he moaned. She was innocent, but even in her innocence she knew the sound was one of need. When had he become this man? The one who talked so easily of kissing the smugness from her. The one who wanted many things? The interested way he looked at her when they discussed her outing tomorrow.

_But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence._

_Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. _

_They were natural and just._

Oh, she was muddled. And, she needed to miraculously become un-muddled between now and their appointed meeting time. What could she do in broad daylight to entice him to do her bidding without her giving into his? It was a slippery slope. She could not get caught in the pull of his gravity, he had to be pulled into hers.

Jane turned over in her sleep, reminding Elizabeth of her desperately short time.

On this desolate night, the entire world seemed unfair. Her heart ached to be united with a man she could share her troubles, someone she could respect. A man, who had sense and education, but also had a big enough heart to overlook her family's foibles. To truly accept them, if only because they were dear to her! A man who would put her and her needs in front of his own?


	4. Chapter 4

Since my Fibby has approved this chapter, I can post it. I hope you enjoy it. Comments feed plot bunnies. The next chapter will be the long awaited meeting at the park. Thanks for all of you that have been following along. I hope you don't mind the frequent posts.

The Jane Plan - Chapter 4

Across the quiet streets of London, Mr. Darcy watched the sunrise break against the horizon. He had long abandoned his own bed and had drifted into the empty chamber next to his. The chamber he had hoped would be someday hers.

Seeing her again after all these months had put his careful plans into disarray. Like in Kent, he found himself indecisive. Did he leave as he planned for Home? Or stay in Town? He glanced about the room seeking inspiration. It was pristine. He had ordered the room painted and aired while he was in Kent. He knew the instructions would give rise to his staff's expectations here in London, and by extension to those who made their home at Pemberley. He'd arrived at Darcy House battered and bruised emotionally, it had almost been too much to face the expectant faces of those who served him.

He placed a hand on the vanity his mother had used. He had imagined Elizabeth sitting here, brushing her hair, readying herself for him, smiling as their gaze locked in the reflection of the mirror. She'd been incandescently happy at his arrival to this room in his fantasies.

His fingers curled into a fist. What did he know of Love? Had he really expected Elizabeth to appreciate all of the struggles he had overcame to offer for her? Instead of telling her what was in his heart, he had meandered from one offensive statement to another. Oh, why couldn't he have just told her had she made him feel? How he found everything about her pleasing? Her kindness, her wit, her easy manners, her playfulness, her laughter. The way her eyes sparkled when she teased. The happiness he felt whenever she was simply nearby. The way a room seemed to suddenly brighten when she entered. Really, had he needed to point out the obvious disparity between their stations in life? After all, one other thing he found so compelling about her was her intelligence.

Why hadn't he sought out Richard for advice? His cousin was a military man. He could have given him a plan to storm her castle! No, he was use to running his affairs, having others apply to him, being of sound judgment. He'd always before been in control, but that woman had a way of making him lose his grip on that control. Time and distance had not loosened her claws in him. Tonight had made that abundantly clear.

He should pack. He should pack and leave as intended today. Get out of town while he still could. Retreat while he still had enough will power to do so. Run. Accept this cowardice as an integral part of himself. Flee from her as he had in Kent.

Experience had shown him that he could not outrun his heartbreak. It caught up with him in London easily enough. Those first lonely nights at Darcy House had been spent uncharacteristically in the bottom of a bottle of brandy. Her memory was as frighteningly vivid as when he saw her every day at Netherfield. She was still the last thing that occupied his mind at night and the first thing he thought about in the morning. He had begun to believe that there was never going to be peace from the specter of Elizabeth Bennet!

He laughed at the empty room. Not only had he taken her acceptance of his suit for granted, he had gone about planning their life together as soon as it became clear he could not bear to be without her. He had written to his solicitor and asked him to draft a settlement offer. He had requested Georgiana meet him in town. High handed as he was, he had even purchased Netherfield. It was to be part of the settlement he gave her upon their wedding. While he did not enjoy the prospect of visiting with her family, Netherfield would be preferable destination to Longborn when they visited. Her devotion to her family was pleasing to him. It meant she would be an excellent wife, an exceptional mother to their children. But, he knew that any future visit would also need to include distance. He could not vouch for his tolerance if he had to share a roof as small as Longborn with most members of her family.

Netherfield would also offer her family security when her family was displaced after Mr. Bennet's death. The family would still enjoy their place in Meryton society. They would be comfortable. And their comfort would please Elizabeth. He would not have her worry unnecessarily about how they would fend for themselves when they were thrown into the hedgerows. He would have settle dowries on her sisters, provide a modest income for her widowed mother if it came to that.

Fool that he was, he had been too busy attending to the celebration of his success without taking the necessary steps to ensure it. He had not even tried to woo her. The shock on her face at his revelation had been something he spent a good deal of time contemplating. How had she missed his signs? The clues of his courtship? It was nearly comical, his complete failure to convey his interest in her.

What did he know about Love indeed?

Bingley had not been happy when his solicitor told him that the lease would not be renewed, that someone had bought the property right out from underneath him. He had raged that it was unfair. That he had intended to return to Netherfield in the fall. That he regretted leaving the area. He had not known such happiness as he had known that far away night in November! Darcy listened to his friend's tirade too embarrassed over Elizabeth's hostile rejection to admit he was now the proud owner of the estate. What did it matter? What did it matter when he had bigger revelations for his friend?

Perhaps, Darcy should have waited until Bingley had calmed down from the sale of Netherfield. However, Darcy felt honor bound on this first meeting since returning to London to make his friend aware of knowledge that might give him pain. It was time, he admitted. Time to finally reveal his involvement in the deception of hiding Jane's presence in town.

Once his friend had exhausted himself over the loss of Netherfield, Darcy started, patiently, "Do you recall that Miss Lucas married Mr. Collins?" Bingley nodded, smiling. The parson was not an easy man to forget. "He enjoys my aunt's living at Rosings Park. While Colonel Fitzwilliam and I were making our annual Easter visit with my aunt, we discovered that Mrs. Collins had a visitor. A mutual acquaintance of ours, Bingley." He swallowed hard. He had not uttered her name since returning to London. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet was her visitor."

Bingley leaned back in his chair. Quiet. Unlike his normal jumble of energy. "Did Miss Elizabeth say anything about her sister?"

Darcy didn't need to ask which sister his friend referred. "She did. Quite a bit, in fact. But, before I tell you what she said, I have to tell you something else first. Something that I am utterly ashamed that I participated in."

"What it is Darcy? You look like you're about to tell me that someone died." His friend's easy smile faded, he sat at attention. "Jane. Nothing is wrong with Jane."

"No, she is perfectly well." Darcy stood. No, he did not actually believe that to be true anymore. If Miss Bennet felt a tenth of what he did, then he imagined she suffered a great deal of pain. Not only did he carry his own disappointment, he also now bore the burden of what he had done to the gentle and unassuming Miss Bennet. "Miss Bennet was in London this past winter."

"How do you know that, Darcy?"

"Because, I saw her." Bingley looked confused at this piece of news. "I deliberately kept the fact she was here from you." Mr. Darcy would not attempt a defense. His motives had been mean and petty and he deserved the punishment his friend would meter out. "She visited your sisters and had interest in pursuing their friendship. We - your sisters and I - felt it was best if the visits did not continue. That it was best if the connection was ended."

An expression of betrayal woke and spread quickly over his friend's face.

"In Kent, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy turned to glance out the window preferring the view there to his friend's troubled countenance. He began again, "In Kent, Miss Elizabeth made me understand that I was wrong about her sister's feelings for you. Terribly wrong. I had misjudged the situation entirely. Far from being indifferent, Miss Bennet had strong feelings for you. She believed herself in love with you."

Darcy heard Bingley stand. "You told me that you thought she only wanted me because of the security I offered. You said that her mother was motivating her. Manipulating her. You said - " The voice stopped suddenly. When it started again, it was pained, "She loved me. Truly, loved me. She'll never have me now. How could she ever possibly want a man who abandoned her to the caprice of the world?"

"It's not too late, Charles. You can go back to Meryton. Beg her forgiveness. Do not let her go." Darcy turned to his friend automatically giving unsolicited advice. "I'll go with you and tell her that I advised you against her. That this was not your fault."

Bingley was silent a long time, before he spoke in a cold, serious voice, "You'll tell her that you convinced me to leave her behind?"

"Of course."

"What do you think I am? A child? You'd have her believe that not only did I abandon her but that I am a man who cannot manage my own affairs. I make decisions on the whims of others. What woman would want such a creature?" A scowl twisted his lips. "No, there is only one thing I want you to do for me, Darcy."

"Anything, Charles." He was desperate to mend their friendship. "Name it."

"Stay away from me." Bingley was already sliding back on his coat. "If you see me out, please go the other way. I will deal with my sisters for their deception. I cannot even if I wanted to cast them completely off but they will feel my wrath. They have always been horrible women out for their own interests. But, you. That you could consort with them in this! Our friendship is over. I never wish to see you again, Mr. Darcy. You are not a gentleman. And, you are not a friend to deceive me in such a way."

Darcy had made another grave mistake. He had not thought he had anything left to lose after losing his chance with Elizabeth. Losing Bingley's friendship was an intense pain all its own. Their friendship had spanned years.

His friend stopped in the doorway to face him. He'd never seen Bingley so solemn. "I loved her, Darcy. I don't imagine that a man like you would ever understand, but a man does not just fall in love every day. I was going to offer for her. Pledge my heart to her." Darcy knew there was nothing he could offer to lessen his pain. There was no words of comfort. Losing Elizabeth showed him that. "She made me happy. And, I allowed you and my sisters to lead me away from her as if she meant nothing to me. I broke her heart. As much as I would like to lay that offense at your door, I cannot. I did that to her and I will have to live with that fact."

Darcy expected Bingley to slam the door in his wake, but the gentle click of metal lock against wood frame pierced his soul. He had always believed himself to be a good man. A good steward. A gentleman. That two people whose opinions mattered to him had found him lacking in essentials was hard to face.

Georgie arrived within days of the argument with his friend. She was so excited to greet him, excited for her promised surprise. It had been so long since his sister had shown any enthusiasm, since she had shrugged off her own painful experience with love. It was clear that she had pieced together his veiled meaning in the letter he had sent to her. She was confused when he presented her yet another new piano forte and not the sister she had been expecting.

Their time in London had been well spent. He had visited his club, conducted his business, and attended the occasional social obligation. He had taken his sister to a play and they had spent more than one pleasurable afternoon with their cousins. After being pressed on the point of his bachelorhood by his happily married cousin, he had walked into the Haversham's ballroom endeavoring to begin the process of locating a viable candidate to be his wife. He had to conquer this attachment he still felt for Elizabeth. It was a fact. He had to marry. He had to produce an heir. He would need a woman's guiding hand in Georgiana's fast approaching debut. He had to put these diminutive things, like a wounded heart, from his mind and begin again. He had to be realistic. There had to be a woman about that would meet his expectations, that could catch his eye.

Fate was a cruel prankster.

The very moment he had decided to forget her, to extinguish her from his thoughts, he heard the lilt of her distinctive laughter. It had struck a chord within him, lassoed his attention firmly away from any other female in the room. The very sound of it was a riot of color in a world that had become drab, grey. His eyes sought her. And, once he found her, his mind howled at the injustice of it all, because he could not look away. She looked the very part of an angel in her pure white gown, but he knew she was the devil in disguise.

Elizabeth sat surrounded by fawning men. It made him nauseous. Kent had destroyed him and she looked unaffected. A bewitching smile graced her lips and even from across the room he could see the sheen of merriment in her eyes. Watching her dance with partner after partner, bringing a smile to each of their faces as she had done in Meryton, made his heart blister, becoming sorer with every pump of blood that was sent through the useless organ.

He registered the men that flocked to her - they were all powerful, rich, respectable. Educated men who would value her conversation. None were new to the ballroom. All would understand what a rare jewel she was. Of course, men of quality were attracted to her. She was, after all, a vibrant, beautiful, spirited woman. He had been attracted by the same attributes.

As his attention lingered, his mind worked. He could pretend there was no association. He could just stay on the opposite side of the room, out of her reach, outside of her universe. Pretend that they were indifferent strangers to one another. He could withstand avoidance. He could keep his distance. It would be an easy thing to do in this swell.

As soon as his mind determined to do just that, his feet had planted him directly before her. Elizabeth's mouth lost its smile briefly, before it reemerged. It was a wonder he could talk at all, speak, when his heart thundered so in his chest. Politely, because they were acquaintances after all, he asked her to dance. Being beaten by others, he had dropped all pretense. Demanding the one dance he knew he wanted the most.

Touching her so intimately as they waltzed had done something to him. He felt protective of her. He felt an overwhelming need to warn her of the dangerous water in which she was swimming. She would not know that she was out of her depth. These companions of hers were all men of the world. Rich. Handsome. Experienced. Competitive. Next to them, her innocent youthfulness was on display. Was she as irresistible to these other men as she was to him? Was there a man she felt drawn to? The thought was repugnant.

He was curious about how she came to be here in London. Came to be at this ball. She surprised him by being equally inquisitive about his plans. The look on her face when she knew he would be leaving town provided him the first glimmer of hope in months.

How had she come to be associated with so many of London's most accomplished bachelors, chief among them Mr. Jacobsen. Her reaction to his honest feelings further flamed the hope that started a cadence in his breast.

_How did a man look when he wanted a woman?_

Did she really not know? Or was she flirting again? It was impossible she could still be ignorant of his regard considering their past. Could she not look at him now and not see the depth of his desire for her?

What had he hoped to accomplish taking her outside to the gardens? He had told himself at the time, he needed just a moment alone with her to find out why she was _really _in London. Her quick mind disarming his own tempest. He had hoped she would avoid London. He had hoped never to see her again. But, now that he had seen her again, he could not stop the truth from tumbling from him.

They had survived the ordeal that was Kent. The experience made them intimates. Instead of hiding his jealousy, he embraced it, admitted it to her. Disguise was abhorrent. He had struggled watching her with other men. The revelation pinked her cheeks. Effected her.

_"They are but new acquaintances, Mr. Darcy. I am sure when they realize I am practically penniless and friendless, their attention shall wane." _Were they talking about his rivals? Or him?

_"Do not be so sure on that score. Passion does a thing to a man, Miss Bennet. A man is willing to overlook a great deal to acquire what he desires." _

_"Will he?" _ Of course, a man who felt as he did would. Had she forgotten that no matter what obstacle he had considered, the desire to have her had overcome all? Even rejection, it seemed.

Elizabeth continued to flaunt convention. If she teased a man with less self control than he with this talk about passion and desire, she would find herself compromised. He warned her. She was new to London and did not realize that her sweet country manners would be like bears to honey. He wanted to make sure that she remained safe from harm. Safe from _other_ men. Instead, he had he had backed her into the shadows and had been a hair's breath away from doing exactly what he feared other men would do. Taste her expressive mouth, feel it move hungrily under his. Ruin her. Force her into a match against her will.

Oh, but Elizabeth had reminded him of her superiority. Masterfully turning the tables on him. He had believed himself to have led her to the darken nook, but she had lured him. Control? His control of the situation had only been an illusion. He knew it as soon as she glanced over her shoulder at him as she walked away. _"If you must know, Mr. Darcy, it is quite simple. I am here to please my mother and ensnare a rich husband." _She had allowed him to take her somewhere private so she could dangle in front of him the one thing he wanted. Torture him. She intended to ensnare a man did she? The very thought flickered on the furnace of his temper. It burned bright for over an hour as she went about the business of the ballroom.

He seethed from the sidelines when she quickly darted inside into the awaiting arms of Mr. Perceval. If she thought they were finished she was sadly mistaken. It was clear from the encouragement she was giving him that Mr. Perceval was a favorite.

His attention would not exhaust. He would not tire of looking at her, watching her. She gracefully performed the intricate patterns of the dance and she seemed to hold her own in conversations, but occasionally her attention drifted to him. It was clear she knew he was watching her. The occasional lift of her eyebrow in his direction made it abundantly clear that she knew their conversation was not over. The woman had no self-preservation.

How her mother could send her to London to scavenge on her own for a husband was remarkable? She needed guidance. Help to navigate the men of society. He was not sure if he wanted to thank or strangle the good Mrs. Bennet at the moment. Another man approached was introduced. God, were there no married men left in England!

He was at the end of his patience when finally she went to seek relief in the night air. Again, he warned her. He felt it was his gentlemanly duty. Even when he had put a finer point on his warning, she chose to prod him along further. He'd never intended to kiss her. Never intended to touch her, but it was if his hands and mouth had other plans. They were done with obeying the strict, rigid demands of his mind.

Had he needed really to give her yet another demonstration of his ungentlemenlike behavior? Even now, knowing his unrestrained behavior had been inexcusably wrong, he could not think on their kiss with abhorrence. The sheer ecstasy of it had exceeded even his wildest fantasy.

In fact, he was certain, if they had been left to their own devises that he could have kissed her the entire night through and not sampled enough of her to satisfy the cavernous empty space within him. The kiss had made him a boy - knocked the years of manhood and experience away from him - completely undoing the lessons placed on him by society.

The way she looked at him after the brief kiss had ended. Awe composed in the glitter of her eyes. There would have been a second kiss. Probably a third. More. He could not have stopped if they had remained alone. There was a hungry curiosity about her that compelled him, lured him back to teach her the ways a man could please a woman.

Trailing a hand down the bedspread that covered the bed he had come to think of hers, he longed for equality in this torment. How many nights had he lain in his own bed envisioning her sharing it? Reaching out with her arms happy to receive him? He could not recall the last night of sleep she had not vividly starred in his dreams. Yes, he longed for a physical end to his suffering, but he wanted so much more than a quick turn in his bed. He wanted her warmth, longed for her to care for him as she had her dear sister. He wanted her to love him. He was afraid of what he was willing to do, what cost he would bear for her love.

Sighing, he returned back to his chamber through the connecting door. Settling back on his bed, he considered what the most advantageous move would be. As she had in Kent, she had given him clear instruction as to where he could find her if he had the desire to do so. However, had he misinterpreted her again? Had the kiss dazzled the sense right out of him? Was he suffering delusions that she wished to spend more time in his company?

The questions swirled but he had to know. He had to see her again. If she gave him any crumb of encouragement, his plans could be altered. Perhaps, he should give her an opportunity to ensnare him? He had money enough to satisfy Mrs. Bennet. He frowned. Elizabeth's mother had never liked him. Little could be done about her first impression of him, but he realized with a start that much could be done to improve it. After all, now they were now going to be neighbors. His mind began down a twisted, dark pathway before he pulled it back. He had never been underhanded in any of his dealings. He would not begin with one so dear to his heart _unless _Elizabeth left him no other option.

Tonight, after months of despair, he had begun to feel hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, it's me again! I am yet again inconveniencing you with another post. The plot bunnies had been very energetic with not only this story but my other modern one. YIPPEE! Or, not. Depending on which way you are looking at it :) Again, I am shamelessly requesting comments - they keep me as the authoress happy. And you know what they say about a happy authoress - they keep writing :)

Special shout outs -

Unbirthday Girl - Wow. What a compliment. Really. Had me grinning for hours as I typed frantically away to finish this chapter.

QOP - Bingley doesn't realize Jane is in Town. No one told him. Besides, he had the small matter of dealing with his sisters. MWAHH! I cannot wait for your alls reaction to his 'revenge.'

Which brings me to a few story notes - This is set at the time that Elizabeth would be visiting Pemberley. Remember, instead of the promised business trip, the Gardiners instead took both Jane and Elizabeth to London. In the next chapter, I will explain more about Jane's reluctance to move about in society. By the end of this chapter, it is clear that Elizabeth is going to have to have a talk with Jane. Another thing, in the original, Bingley retains the lease to Netherfield. In this version, Darcy has purchased the property and so most in Meryton believe that Bingley will never return to the area. In the upcoming chapters, Bingley will make a return to the story - just not in the most expected ways. One person has already guessed, I wonder how many others will :)

This posting has been approved by my dearest Fibby whose opinion is always correct!

*)*

They had been in the park for over an hour before Elizabeth caught sight of Mr. Darcy's tall frame among those on the walking path in the park. As he came closer, she saw he carried a fairly large package in his hands.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed to them. They curtsied and Elizabeth introduced the three Gardiner children. It was a small blessing, but they were as clean as when they arrived even though they had exerted considerable energy exploring the lake's edges. She felt proud of them as they remembered their manners and executed them impeccably.

However, such grown up bearings would not last. Thomas, the eldest, spied the package in the man's hands and expressed an eager interest in what it contained. Mr. Darcy knelt down and opened the parcel to reveal a bright kite with a long spool of string. He presented it to the excited children as a gift.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Jane said softly. "They were becoming bored with the outing. Paper boats and frogs could only hold their attention so long. I think you have given them another hours worth of amusement at least."

"It was nothing, Miss Bennet. A trifle really." Darcy responded. Elizabeth noticed that he looked oddly at her sister. Did she look altered to one who had not seen her in many months? She hoped not. Jane had lost some weight, but not her looks. She was as beautifully fragile as ever.

The children soon demanded assistance and the scene that unfolded charmed her. She watched as he patiently explained the preparations needed to ensure the structure was flight worthy. All three children seemed mesmerized as she by the lesson, the sound of his warm engaging voice. There was no trace of his normal haughty reservation. Of course, he would be comfortable among children, Elizabeth thought, he had a younger sister that he was attentive to if Caroline Bingley was to be believed.

Next, Mr. Darcy demonstrated for the children the proper way to make it air borne. Thomas managed to get the kite upright on his own after two attempts. Mr. Darcy complemented him on his mastering such a delicate thing so quickly. Clara and James, both were content on watching rather than running for themselves the bright bobbing object.

After advising them to remain away from a nearby clump of trees, Mr. Darcy turned to her for the first time since arriving, "Miss Elizabeth, if you could spare me a moment?"

Jane gave her an inscrutable look before saying, "You can go on, Lizzy, I will remain with the children."

Darcy led them nearby to a small bench that overlooked the curve of the lake. For a long time, he seemed to be content to just watch the exploits of the children. "I enjoyed the activity when I was younger and it seemed like a good day for flying." Mr. Darcy as a child. She wondered what he was like. Had he always been proud? Reserved? Did he fly kites with Mr. Wickham? His father? There was so much about the man she suddenly wanted to know.

It was unnerving to be sitting next to him. A part of her wanted to rush into conversation, but after how things ended last night she found herself unsure of how to begin. She felt the nervous energy rising inside of her. Willing him to begin. To do something.

She did not have to wait long. "I spent a good deal of time this morning contemplating your plans, Miss Bennet. I believe you might need assistance with obtaining your goal."

"My goal, Mr. Darcy?"

He turned to her. "Have you forgotten already? Or have you already ensnared a man since we parted company last?" There was an unusual gleam of humor in his eyes.

"No, Mr. Darcy." She shot him a dirty look. "No willing victim turned up in the night."

"That is a real pity." His voice was playful as he again returned his attention to the lake. "But since you are still searching, I believe a gentleman's perspective could be useful in your endeavors. I am at your disposal."

"I do not think that I require your help, Mr. Darcy." She said a tad bit tartly. "I think you know first-hand that I can manage well enough _on my own_ to acquire the interest of a man."

His smile deepened at the barb. "Ah, but will you be as successful at keeping that interest."

His insulting words so reminiscent of his behavior in Meryton made her move to stand. He stilled her with a hand and brought her forcibly back to the bench. His humor was gone. "I did not mean to disparage you. As you yourself indicated last night, once most of the gentleman that are currently enamored with you discover that your family lacks the connections others have or they realize you are practically dowerless, your choices will become in fact rather limited."

Elizabeth wanted to find fault in what he said, but it was hard to argue with the truth. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench next to him looking at her sister. None of this would matter if he would simply just reunite Bingley with Jane. She was use to being direct and it frustrated her that she couldn't just ask him outright to assist her in that endeavor when he worked so hard to engineer the separation.

She crossed her arms. "Why would you assist me, Mr. Darcy? Last night, you indicated that you could never think of me as a friend."

"Last night, I was rather . . . hasty in both my words and actions."

She gave him a look of profound disbelief.

"I think you can appreciate seeing you again at the Ball was unexpected. Ill-prepared for our meeting, I let jealousy rule my head. I beg again for your forgiveness if my behavior last night has left any lingering resentment."

His apology disappointed her. Last night, his obvious study had captivated her. His honesty and intensity had gone farther to attract her than his quiet aloofness ever had. It was as if he had disposed of the polite, distant, unlikeable man she met in Meryton. It was a shame he had defaulted back to him.

"However, Miss Bennet, I fear that I must make you aware that if you don't marry _and marry soon_ I may not be able to continue to resist you. As unfortunate as it may be, the actions you found so disagreeable last night might be repeated if we continue to see each other."

She stifled the excitement his words produced. Perhaps, the man she met last night still remained. "It's a wonder that you are here at all, Mr. Darcy, if you don't think you can restrain yourself here in a public place."

"That is the difficulty. I know I should keep myself away from you, but you are impossible to resist." Shifting closer on the bench, instead of away, his voice lowered, "I find that I desire you more now than I ever did in Kent."

Desire no longer was an undefined word. Her one little taste of it made her understand the meaning of it. Her face flamed. She dared not look at him. Her heart was beating so rapidly it concerned her. He had somehow out maneuvered her, hijacked this meeting.

"I do believe _your _marriage will put an end to my discomfort." He was as determined to shock her today as he had last night. "For you see, once you are married, only your husband will be entitled to the sweet liberties I have tasted. Except to him, you will be out of reach of other men."

"You want to help me locate a husband so you won't continue to have feelings for me."

"I wish to simply end my suffering, Miss Bennet." His voice possessed a silky compelling quality. "And, you wish to appease your mother. I believe seeing you happily married will accomplish both tasks admirably."

She looked down. Her attention landed on his legs which were too close to hers for propriety's sake. The material of his breeches was pulled tight along his muscular thighs. It was distracting. "How would you propose to help me catch a husband, Mr. Darcy? Take out an advertisement. Bait a trap?"

He had the look of amusement. "I simply mean to provide you with information and instruction. You are quite adept at attracting men on your own. You don't need any assistance there."

She heard a squeal of laughter and glanced at the children. They were all still happily playing with the kite Mr. Darcy provided. Jane was nearby but her attention was firmly fixed on watching her and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth relaxed not wishing to add to her sister's present anxiety. "What precisely do you mean by information and instruction?"

He drew a figure in the dirt with the toe of his boot. Unconcerned. "I will give you any information that would be helpful about the gentlemen who spark your interest. For example, Mr. Jacobsen is not a man to be teased. He has a mean streak." She looked at him with startled eyes, grasping his meaning. "He is considered a gentleman by the ton, but he does not treat those in his care well at all. As his wife, you'd fall under his protection. I would not wish for someone with your spirit to be broken by such a man. Besides, I would not be responsible for the actions I would be forced to take if he ever laid a hand on you in anger. Do not choose him."

The seriousness of his demeanor conveyed the truth of his statements. He meant what he said. He frowned darkly, sweeping the drawing away with his foot. "And, Mr. Perceval would bore you. It would be a waste of your time and talents to make him infatuated with you."

"Make him infatuated?" Elizabeth shook her head. "How does a woman make a man do anything?"

"How indeed?" He pursed his lips. "Marriage to Perce would be a union of unequal temperaments and understandings. We've both witnessed unhappy marriages like that, Elizabeth."

" ," she glanced around grateful that no one had been close enough to hear him, "Have a care! I did not give you leave to use my Christian name. We are in public."

His temper seemed to rise at the reminder. "Face the facts, _Miss Bennet_, Perce would not be your ideal husband." He sounded almost hostile about it. "Can you really imagine a life raising a gaggle of his sweet tempered children?"

"A gaggle?" He was a right comedian today. "You have me quite industrious in bearing children, Mr. Darcy."

"You will be." Again, there was that heat to his look. Then, it banked out. His voice became disinterested as if they were talking about the mating of two pure bred horses. "You come from a prolific family stock, you are healthy. It would stand to reason your future husband will desire an heir. Or two. I only speak the obvious truth."

She opened her mouth but no sound was produced. She glanced about again wondering how everyone around them was proceeding normally when she was having such an extraordinary conversation. And, with staid Mr. Darcy no less. He was not done.

"With your _passionate_ nature, you will come to enjoy the delights of the marriage bed as long as it contains the right man." He pressed the point again as if they were discussing something as trite as the weather. "It would not surprise me if you were heavy with child within months of your marriage."

Another blush she could not stop heated her cheeks. Her mother spoke often of securing a husband. There had only been some sketchy details of the wedding night. And, none of what came after. The idea that she would be running her own home and raising her own family was a challenge she had not considered.

"So, _Mr. Darcy_, once I am married you will no longer desire me because I will be heavy with child? I will be intolerable then, will I? This is your plan."

Mr. Darcy started to reply when they were interrupted by her youngest cousin. Eyes welling with fat tears, James informed her that he had skinned his knee and Jane's ministrations could not satisfy him. Elizabeth had been and always would be his favorite. After a careful inspection of the injury, she pronounced the limb would be safe. The scrape was not anything serious. He demanded she kiss his small boo boo anyway to make the pain go away. Smiling kindly, she gladly performed the duty as requested before watching him spiritedly return to the other Gardiner children and their new found amusement.

Returning to her spot on the bench next to him, she saw that Mr. Darcy no longer bore the amused expression he had earlier. He seemed tense. Perhaps, she did not need to be large with a babe to disgust him. Perhaps, she had already accomplished the feat by her base behavior in tending to her cousin. She imagined he was use to seeing maids attend the children of the refined women that participated in society. He probably would expect his own wife to avoid the nursery once his issue were deposited there. It was just another thing that made them incapable. She would be a loving mother to her children. Part of their lives.

"As I said, I will help you secure your future husband when _we_ have found the ideal candidate for you."

"When _we _find him?" Elizabeth did not know how he had inserted himself into her charade. She knew she was wasting time. She was no closer to getting an audience with Mr. Bingley than when they sat down together. This entire conversation was fantastical. "And, how would you help me secure him?"

Again, there was that dark look from last night that made her heart skitter. "I will instruct you on how best to seduce and compromise him."

She saw her opening to finally make headway, to forward her own agenda. She smiled at him sadly, sighing for effect. "For a moment, Mr. Darcy, I will own that you had me believing that your offer to help me was sincere. That you were trying to atone for your infamous treatment last night! But, alas, we both know that you intend to leave town this week and I double even you could work such a miracle in such few days."

He kept his attention firmly on her face. "If you are truly interested in what I have to offer, Miss Bennet, I could be convinced to stay."

It was impossible to hide her joy. "Stay, Mr. Darcy. I find I will make use of you." The longer he was in town, the more opportunities for her path to cross Bingley's. This was a small measure of success to her plans.

"I will remain in town until you accept an offer, Miss Bennet."

"Good." This was very good news. She turned inquisitive again. "And, when will my lessons begin?" His brow furrowed and she felt giddy at his lapse. "I believe you offered me lessons in seduction, Mr. Darcy."

There was a flash of the look that excited her. "As soon as I can arrange some privacy, they will begin. Your first lesson will be in kissing."

"Kissing?" She repeated dumbly. Last night's kiss had been her first. She imagined she was not a proficient. As that required practice. But, had he not enjoyed it? The thought poked at her. She had to know. "Was there something lacking in the way I kiss?"

"Lacking? No. It was perfectly sweet and innocent." He cleared his throat, rubbed his hands on his muscular thighs. "But, seduction, Miss Bennet, will require something more of you. You wish to attract a gentleman knowledgeable about the world for your husband. He have experiences that you have not. A taste for the exotic if you will. There are certain type of kisses that will enflame such a man."

Enflame? She had felt like she resided in a kiln last night when he kissed her. There were kisses that made one hotter? Warning bells rang in her head but she refused to listen to them. She wished to possess this knowledge, to expand her power. "What type of kisses are these, Mr. Darcy?"

His eyes flared. "There are many ways kiss, Miss Bennet. Eskimos rub noses. The French kiss with their tongues."

"Their tongues?" She scrunched up her nose wondering if he was teasing her. "I don't see how that could be pleasurable at all."

He laughed heartily at her, but offered no more clarity on the subject.

Feeling out of her depth and being perturbed having her ignorance so quickly revealed, Elizabeth announced that she had visited with him long enough and that it was her turn to see to the burden of the children's enjoyment. She rejoined her sister and cousins. Instead of leaving as she had expected, Mr. Darcy remained watching their activities with the same intensity as he watched her in Haversham's Ballroom. From the puzzled look her sister gave her, Elizabeth knew that she would have to tell Jane something of what occurred in Kent. There was no other way to explain Mr. Darcy's sudden regard. It seemed impossible her sister would believe it had been the work of one night.

When the clouds turned dark and it was clear that inclement weather was approaching, Mr. Darcy insisted he escort the group safely home to Grace Church Street. He offered the use of his carriage, but with so many bodies and such crowded streets it was decided they would make better time afoot. He offered his arm to Elizabeth, who after hesitating briefly, accepted it. They reached the house in good measure and went inside. After politely greeting Mr. Gardiner and refusing to stay for tea when offered by Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth an expectant look. She took his meaning and walked him to the door for his leave taking.

He lingered in the doorway awaiting the arrival of his carriage. "You will dissuade Mr. Perceval when he comes tomorrow." The introduction of the subject long ago discussed made her confused. He seemed to grow uneasy as she considered his request. Just last night she had determined that she would do whatever it took to help her sister. That meant doing as he wished. "I will do my best to dissuade him."

He did not appear exactly pleased by her answer. "You will permit me to introduce you to my sister, Georgiana? She is curious to meet you."

"I would think you'd keep her away from my influence, Mr. Darcy."

A dimple she had never noticed before appeared in his cheek. "You could not be more wrong."

The fission from last night had blossomed into fluttering. "Then, I would be glad then to make her acquaintance."

"You should be rid of Mr. Perceval by mid-afternoon." His eyes conveyed his opinion on the matter of her seeing the other man. "I will bring Georgiana here to take tea around three?"

She nodded her agreement.

"And after, dine with us at Darcy House." He looked as confused to have made the invitation as she felt receiving it. It went against societal convention. "I - I - " He seemed unsure of how to proceed. That this uncertain man resided inside the confident one was something she wished to explore. He laughed. It was nervous sound. He took a deep breath, adding quickly, "Miss Bennet and the Gardiners are invited as well if they are free. We could make a small party out of it."

The inclusion of her family in the outing pleased Elizabeth immensely. The Gardiners would be up to the honor and not embarrass her. "We would be delighted to join you, Mr. Darcy. I can speak for my family, we have no plans tomorrow evening."

"Good." He glanced at the door then back at her as if he suddenly found himself reluctant to leave. "I have business I need to attend to or otherwise I would have stayed to take tea with your family. Please tell Mrs. Gardiner that I meant no disrespect leaving so soon."

Such politeness. "I will."

"Until tomorrow." He took her hand in his, raised it slowly to his lips and pressed his hot mouth to it. His lips were wasted on her hand. There were other places much more deserving. A yearning that now had awareness shot through her. As if he knew the direction of her thoughts, his gaze tickled her lips. "Know that I will find a way to begin your education very soon, Elizabeth."

"I look forward to your resourcefulness, Mr. Darcy."


	6. Chapter 6

Fibby, forgive me but I was anxious when the plot bunnies descended to get this posted in time for the holiday. I'll send you something Dollish later this week when I finish tweaking it!

I received several comments and a few private messages asking me if this will be a HEA for our Dear Couple. Of course there will! I don't write stories without a HEA. Reality is far and away full of too much unhappy stuff so I only write happy fiction.

Now as far as angst goes. . . . . . I do like a cliff hanger now and then. And, of course hoops. You've got to have the couple jump through a few of those as well. I guess you'll just have to wait and see for yourself in the next few chapters.

Oh, and don't shoot me! Ducking happily under desk.

**The Jane Plan - Chapter 6**

"Lizzy, you must tell me something of what is going on." Elizabeth had expected this interrogation. She was ever so glad that Jane had been patient enough to wait for them to retire to their bed chamber for the night. This was a conversation she'd rather have in private away from her aunt and uncle. "Answer me honestly, whatever have you done to Mr. Darcy?"

"Done to Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth inspected the gowns hanging in the cramp closet they shared. Her favorite gown, the one he had seen her in so often in Kent, would have to do for tomorrow. It might please him to see her in it. Wait! Was she really looking for something that might please him? Turning from the closet, she shook her head to clear it. "I haven't done anything to him."

And, she really hadn't. Not yet. After all, it was HE who had kissed HER. It was he who asked after her plans for today. The one who had requested to introduce her to Miss Darcy, invited her family to dinner, and suggested the lessons in seduction. Again, the memory of their shared kiss distracted her. Jane cleared her throat. Her sister tilted her head, demanding more without saying a word.

Sighing, Elizabeth sat heavily on the corner of their bed. Telling Jane of her plans for Mr. Darcy was not an option. Such revelations would have her sister running back to Meryton and straight into her mother's waiting, match-making arms.

But, where did she begin? How much did she reveal?

"Charlotte has always been a faithful correspondent, Lizzy. She mentioned, quite often in her letters to me, that Mr. Darcy visited the parsonage several times during his stay in Kent. From what she wrote, it seemed as if she felt he was paying you particular attention."

_Particular attention_?

Charlotte had been prophetic. First, declaring that Jane should show more emotion if she wanted to secure Mr. Bingley. Then, she tried to point out Mr. Darcy's frequent habit of staring at her. So certain was she of their mutual dislike, Elizabeth never gave credence to her friend's comments.

It was clear an answer was expected. Jane had the patience of a saint. And, the determination of one when she hit upon something that interested her. Mr. Darcy's visit today in the park had sparked her curiosity.

"You've never met Mr. Darcy's aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. If you had, you'd understand why he sought an audience elsewhere during his Easter visit. She is everything you'd expect of a woman who actually willing seeks out Mr. Collin's unique brand of company."

The attempt at humor did not put Jane off her scent. "Since when do we have secrets from one another, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked away. There was no point denying secrets existed between them now.

"Something happened to you when you visited Charlotte. I am not blind. You have been so altered since you came home. Quarrelsome with everyone. Dissatisfied with everything." Her sister placed a hand over hers. "Then, today I saw the way you looked when Mr. Darcy arrived. Lizzy, did you fall in love with him during your visit in Kent?"

Elizabeth laughed at such a ridiculous supposition pulling her hand free. "No, I can assure you that I did not fall in love with him." She stood. She did not know if it was her own vanity or her sister's worry that led her to blurt out, "It was actually the opposite. Mr. Darcy did the falling. He asked me to marry him."

After Jane gasped loudly, there was a pause of some significant length. The news shocked her sister as much as it had her originally. "He asked you to marry him? Mr. Darcy? I can scarce believe it. He was always so severe in company."

"Jane, I will tell you what happened, but I must ask for your secrecy. No one, including our Aunt and especially our mother, can ever know what occurred between Mr. Darcy and myself."

"I'll take whatever you tell me to the grave. You know I would never betray you."

It was a relief to Elizabeth to be able to unburden herself. The story unfolded, as all good stories should, at the beginning with Mr. Darcy's visit to the parsonage as soon as he arrived in Kent. All of the awkward conversations over dinner at Rosings. Stumbling across him on her favorite lanes, even after she had pointed them out to him. The conversation about being too far or close to her home with good road. Extending his trip. The obvious signs of his attraction had been there if she had only bothered to see them for what they were. She spoke of the headache, but not the source, that kept her away the last night of his visit.

"Oh, that poor man!" Jane's compassion was nearly too much. If her sister only knew what Mr. Darcy had cost her! "Private walks, visits to the parsonage so he could see you alone. It sounds as if he was courting you. In love with you all the time while you did not know anything of his regard. He probably believed you remained at the parsonage so he could meet with you privately. Oh, I do hope you were careful with his feelings when he proposed."

_Careful with his feelings? _It was on the point of her tongue to tell all, but Elizabeth stopped herself. No! The dinner the following night was going to be awkward enough. She was finally making headway with her plan. She had to stay on course.

"You did reject him, didn't you, Lizzy?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth realized suddenly all that would have changed with their circumstances if she had said yes. If she had said yes, the wedding plans would have included Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy would not have kept his friend from proposing then. They two friends would have become brothers. Surely, she would have been in the position as Mrs. Darcy to help her family if her new husband would not. Suddenly, her decision felt selfish and she lowered her head. "You do not blame me for rejecting his suit?"

"Of course not. Mama would blame you but even she would probably understand why you could not accept." Jane said solemnly. "But, Lizzy, do _you_ regret it?"

"No, not at all." She wiped at her cheek, disturbed to find she was crying. "The mode of declaration saved me from feeling any regret I would have had. It was perfectly terrible. After telling me that he loved me, Mr. Darcy said that he was going against the expressed wishes of his family, the expectations of his friends and even his own better judgment." Elizabeth stopped pacing. "He said that any alliance between us would be seen by the world as a highly reprehensible connection. As a rational man, he could not help but regard it as such himself. How could I have given a different answer?"

"You couldn't have." Her sister seemed troubled. "It was badly done."

"Yes, it was." Elizabeth felt justified to hear her sister, who never spoke critically, agree with her. "Mr. Darcy told me that he overcame these objections and he wanted me to consent to be his wife."

"I would think not!" Her sister agreed. "But, how did he take your answer? Was he fearsome?"

"Not fearsome really, mainly his matter was one of being astounded." If she lived to a hundred, Elizabeth was sure she'd never forget the incredulous look on his face. Anger did overtake the man but by then her own had been engaged. "He demanded to know the reasons for my rejection."

"And, you told him. You told him of your dislike."

"You know my temper well enough to imagine what I said when he provoked me to it. But, my dislike was not the only reason I gave. Another reason I gave was his infamous treatment of Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth chewed her lip, lowering her head again. "It turns out that we were completely misinformed of the particulars with regards to that gentleman." She told Jane of Mr. Darcy's letter, editing out the subject of Mr. Bingley entirely. Her mortification of how she had allowed her prejudice to blind her so completely to the truth was as fresh as the day she had read the missive for the first time.

"Perhaps there is some mistake? Mr. Wickham cannot be entirely bad." Jane and her belief in the goodness of others was rather annoying sometimes. "Maybe he feels sorry for what he has done. He is trying to start his life over. And, in such reduced circumstances, he has paid a price for his behavior."

"Oh, no Jane. Between the two, there is only enough goodness for one man. Mr. Wickham has all the appearance of goodness, but Mr. Darcy is in possession of it. Even you have to believe it." Elizabeth sat at the small vanity and began attacking her hair with a brush. "You have to remember that Mr. Wickham spread falsehoods about Mr. Darcy. If he truly wanted to start over, he would not have begun with lies, Jane. That man is unconscionable."

Jane rose from the bed and put her hands on Elizabeth's stilling them. She took the brush and began in gentler strokes to work her way through her sister's unruly hair. "This misunderstanding about Mr. Wickham, Lizzy, is it why you were so eager to see Mr. Darcy today?"

She met her sister's gaze in the mirror. Caught. She had no excuse for her eagerness.

"The only reason I ask is because the way he was watching you when you tended to James' scrape was -" The brush stilled in her hair. "The intensity of it made me blush. I don't know how you can stand to be near him and resist his wishes. If I had a man who looked at me like that - "

"You did, Jane." Again, their gazes met in the reflection. "Mr. Bingley looked at you like that. Don't you remember?"

Unshed tears filled the blue eyes she loved so dearly as the brush returned to its rhythmic movement through her hair. "I remember everything about Mr. Bingley. Including that he left. That is why I must marry Mr. Smith. I need to put _the memory of him_ firmly behind me. This trip to town has been torture for me. I cannot be at peace anywhere. Not in a walk in the street, or at any soirée. I fear that I might run across him attending to another woman. Seeing it, Lizzy, would utterly break me."

"Mr. Bingley hasn't forgotten you. I am sure he hasn't."

Jane laid the brush down on the vanity. "A hundred strokes. It's time for bed now."

*)*

Mr. Perceval was punctual. Elizabeth was supremely glad. If she was to drive through the park with him and his sister and be back in time for tea with the Darcys, they had no time to tarry. His sister, Andromeda, was everything polite and charming. Older than her brother and married, Elizabeth found her refreshingly mature. In fact, it was not minutes into their friendship before she realized she had an instant affinity for the woman.

Equally startling was the fact that Elizabeth found to her confusion that she actually enjoyed Mr. Perceval's company. Unlike the tediousness that she had expected to find after Mr. Darcy's declaration, the man showed no signs of being boring or slow witted. In fact, he was quite humorous. They had not gone a block before she was laughing at his entertaining stories about his formative years at Eton. Whenever conversation did lull, Andromeda filled the gap inquiring into Elizabeth's background, flushing out stories of her own childhood until she had the siblings laughing in turn.

The merry party was making their way back toward Gracechurch Street when the carriage drew to a sudden halt. Instinctively, Mr. Perceval reached out with a strong arm and kept her from falling out of her seat. The brief contact and the look he gave her made something quiver in her stomach. She glanced away from him confused by her own reaction. He seemed equally effected, apologizing for touching her in such a familiar way.

"No, Mr. Perceval, it is I who am grateful for your interference."

His smile was genuine before he looked toward the source of the delay.

For as far as the eye could see, there were several carriages simply waiting to move. It was a terrific jumble of carriage and horses. A right traffic jam. Elizabeth had never before seen so many vehicles gathered in one place and worried such a bog of conveyances would mean that she would be late arriving to take tea with the Darcys. Alighting from the carriage, Mr. Perceval promised to return quickly but he wanted to ascertain what the problem was and see if he could be of assistance. He was such a considerate man to want to be of use to someone who could be hurt or inconvenienced.

"I am so glad to have finally met you, Miss Bennet." Andromeda said waving to someone she knew in a carriage nearby. "I personally had to see what all the fuss was about." She nodded to another who shouted her name. "You know, don't you that you have become the subject of a good deal of tittle-tattle among the ladies of the Ton?"

"Tittle-tattle? Me?"

Andromeda laughed. It was a pretty sound. Friendly. Refined. "All my single female friends, and some not so single, are all a twitter about what occurred the other night at the Haversham's Ball. I will be quite sought out after everyone has seen me with you today."

Elizabeth must have relayed her confusion because her companion continued, "Benji has been most closed mouth on the subject, and if you can believe it of him, downright rude when I asked him about it over breakfast this morning. He said I had to apply to you about your history with the man. I must have some information to take back to the busy bodies, Miss Bennet. How do you know, Mr. Darcy?"

She stiffened. She had not expected this line of questioning. "We are merely acquaintances."

"Mere acquaintances?" An amused and perfectly formed eyebrow rose. "Hm. Several of my friends were at the ball. One said Mr. Darcy looked like he was a lion guarding his mate and that men took note and only the bravest would approach you. Another said he was looking at you that you might as well have been the only woman in the room. It is unlikely that you are mere acquaintances, Miss Bennet. Or, if you are, that he thinks of you as such."

She felt her cheeks flush. "If you are curious as the nature of Mr. Darcy's thoughts, you should apply to him."

"Oh, Miss Bennet, I find I like you a great deal. My brother said you were a delight and he was not wrong. You are everything light and pleasing." Something steeled about her face. "But, Benji and I are very close to one another. Until I married, it was only the two of us. It pleases me greatly that he has been in exceptional spirits these last few weeks. I think you can imagine what has caused them."

"I do not know your brother's spirits anymore than I do Mr. Darcy's thoughts."

"That is ironic because I believe both men are after the same thing." Elizabeth felt the woman across from her take her measure. "I believe my brother is starting to find himself quite enamored with you, Miss Bennet. I would be happy to encourage him except I have one concern."

"Only one?" This was beyond the pale. Did London not have any normal people who simply stuck to the regular mundane subjects?

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Far from it. I would like us to be friends. But, my brother's happiness is paramount to me. I would not have him hurt if there was a way to prevent it."

She glanced in the direction Mr. Perceval had disappeared. "And, you think I will hurt him."

"If things continue as they are, I believe you will have the power to either bring him great joy or great suffering. He enjoys your vitality and spirit. I think you enjoy his as well." She shook her head. "But, my brother is no Mr. Darcy. The man from Derbyshire is quite an enigma. He has broken many a heart in London without even doing more than entering a room. Never has he shown interest in any lady beyond a dance - _most certainly never a waltz_ \- and he has not spent an entire evening staring at one woman. You have captured his attention. And, with it the Ton's. He had to have known his uncharacteristic behavior would start rumors circulating about you."

"Rumors about me?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is a rumor that you are really an heiress to a great fortune."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sadly, no."

"Oh, well. I suppose your beauty and wit will have to be enough. It would have been unfair if you were rich to boot." Andromeda shrugged. "There is another that you and he are really distant relatives that have been promised to one another since the cradle."

"I think you have me confused with Ms. De Bourgh."

"No one who knows both of you could ever make that error." Andromeda adopted an air of consideration. "My absolute favorite rumor is that you are the woman that drove Mr. Darcy into his cups after his last visit to Kent."

"Into his cups?" Mr. Darcy had become a drunkard over her?

"You are, aren't you?" There was a gleam to her eyes. Not one of meanness but satisfaction of guessing correctly.

Elizabeth recovered her equilibrium quickly. "I don't have the pleasure of understanding you."

Again, there was that look of intelligence about her companion. "I think under different circumstances, Miss Bennet, we would have been good sisters to one another." She sighed heavily, "But, if you have feelings for Mr. Darcy, please do not trifle with my brother. Part as friends. And, please part soon for his sake."

Mr. Perceval chose that moment to return. "Andromeda, you will not believe whose carriage it was that broke a wheel. I warned him we had a guest and it would be a tight fit, but I hardly could leave him helpless on the side of the road." He moved aside to permit his guest access to the carriage. "Ms. Bennet, please permit me to introduce you to one of my best friends from Eton." Elizabeth's heart literally stopped seeing the familiar boyish blonde curls.

Before her stood the very man she had searched the whole of London. The very man who was suppose to be out of town. "Mr. Bingley."


	7. Chapter 7

Sian and Fibby - you two are the greatest duo a girl could ever have :)

I had to move and that was an ordeal - finally got my internet at my new apartment so will begin posting more regularly.

The Jane Plan - Chapter 7

"Miss Bennet! I can't tell you how very delighted I am to see you again." Mr. Bingley's gregarious greeting was as welcoming as his enormous smile. "How do you do? I can see that you are well!"

"I am, indeed, quite well." She could barely contain her delight at seeing the one man she had been determined to find.

"Oh, you know one another already." Glancing back and forth, Mr. Perceval seemed disappointed in the revelation.

"Yes. Miss Bennet and I met when I leased the estate in Hertfordshire last fall. You remember me talking about Netherfield? Well, Miss Bennet and her family live in the area. We were neighbors. More charming neighbors you would be hard to find." As if to emphasize his thoughts on the manner, Mr. Bingley took the free seat across from her.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. The family with the five daughters." Mr. Perceval did not look humored to be surrendering his seat as he climbed in behind his friend. "Was not Mr. Darcy one of your party ?"

Elizabeth felt Lady Andromeda's eyes on her at the mention of the man's name.

"Yes, he was." A severe frown creased Mr. Bingley's face. "I also had the company of my sister, Caroline and the Hursts." It was unlike the jovial man to be so stiff. So circumspect. As if he was aware of her examination, Mr. Bingley questioned rather energetically, "And, how is your family, Miss Bennet? I hope they are all in good health."

"Yes, all in good health, Mr. Bingley."

He tugged at his cravat. "And, are all of your sisters still at Longborn?"

"No, they are not." She answered truthfully. "My youngest sister, Lydia, is with friends at Brighton." He looked as if he was struggling for a way to ask an additional question when she added, "And, if you can _recall _my eldest sister, Jane," He more than recalled her sister. His eyes betrayed him. It was as she imagined. Her sister did not love in vain. She fought the need to smile. "She has been gracious enough to come to town to keep me company."

"She is here?" He whispered. A stunned look covered his features. "In Town?"

"Yes, but not for long. She is leaving for Longborn soon. She has been away for some time and my parents are quite anxious for her to return." She took a breath willing him to understand that if he meant to act, to act quickly. "_My mother most particularly_."

Mr. Bingley's animated face stilled. "Is she - does she - that is - does she particularly want to return to Longborn?"

She shrugged. Elizabeth had her opinion on the matter. "My sister keeps her own counsel as to her enjoyment of her travel plans."

"Do you know that I don't think I can remember a happier time than those short months I spent in Hertfordshire, Perce?" Mr. Bingley looked to his friends as if he became suddenly aware of their rudeness not to include the others. "I would so like to be able to reminisce with friends." His eyes returned to her, "Perhaps, I could call on your family this afternoon?"

"That's a fine idea, Charles." Andromeda said as she smoothed her skirts. "In fact, we are headed to Gracechurch Street now to return Miss Elizabeth to her aunt's house."

"How fortuitous." Mr. Bingley seemed to glow at the news.

"Yes. What is better than friends spending time together?" Mr. Perceval questioned. "But, Charles, you have to agree that making new memories is preferable to reminiscing about old ones."

"Yes. Yes, much better."

"I am afraid a visit today is not possible. My family has plans this evening that cannot be altered." Elizabeth felt she was taking a huge gamble keeping Mr. Bingley away now that he was in front of her, but it could not be helped. She could not spring him on Jane unawares. Even though her sister deserved to have a fair warning, it was hard to remain firm to her decision seeing the real disappointment on Mr. Bingley's face. She found herself letting him know, "While today would not be ideal, know that you will never be an unwelcomed guest."

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" Bingley pushed, "I would be delighted to renew my acquaintance with your family as soon as possible."

She smiled brightly, "And, my family would most happily receive you."

"Since your carriage is out of commission Charles, perhaps I could bring you." Mr. Perceval suggested kindly. Elizabeth noticed he was looking only at her. "I have no objection to spending a pleasant afternoon with friends. That is, Miss Elizabeth, if your family would not mind my intrusion two days in a row?"

"You presence is never an intrusion, Mr. Perceval." Since she did not know how to conjure the appearance of one man without the other, she found herself saying, "You are welcome to come as well."

*)*

Mr. Darcy checked his pocket watch again. She was late. Terribly so. Miss Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner were excellent hostesses, but he found it impossible to remain seated listening to politeness. No, not when she was not here. Not when she was with another man. He drifted from one window to the other and back again hoping to catch some sight of her. Was this delay a deliberate ploy devised by Mr. Perceval? It was a tactic he might himself have employed if it was apparent Elizabeth had other plans for the evening. Perhaps, he had underestimated the young pup.

Finally, an elegant carriage pulled up in front of the house. Mr. Perceval, turned out impeccably, stepped down and proceeded to assist Elizabeth. The hand holding lasted far too long for Darcy's taste. One look and it was clear the man was besotted. More so today than the night of the Haversham's Ball.

He had warned her, had he not, about raising this man's expectations?

Elizabeth made move to enter the house, but Mr. Perceval blocked her path momentarily, asking her a further question. The move eviscerated the last of his patience. He felt the sting of his fingernails driving into his palms.

Darcy tried to watch objectively but it was impossible. She glanced back at the carriage and Mr. Perceval, nodding. The look of pure unadulterated bliss on her face made annoyance over the other man's presence flare into something like fear. The idea, the very suggestion of his Elizabeth, enjoying the attention of another man made his stomach twist. If his plan did not succeed, he was not sure if he could give willingly walk away from her a second time.

Darcy backed away from the window. Turning, he discovered Miss Bennet was observing him carefully. Too carefully. It was hardly surprising, the wounded always recognize one of their own. She gave him a timid, half-hearted smile before bestowing her attention once more to his sister.

A moment later, the room brightened as Elizabeth entered. Oh, the expression on her face! The sheer excitement. Joy. Never had he seen her as she was. Her beauty heightened by her unquestionable happiness. She gave a mysterious smile to her aunt who raised her eyebrows. Silently, he watched as a secret message was telegraphed between the two women.

Had she fallen in love with Mr. Perceval?

Finally, as if remembering an unpleasant obligation, her attention drifted to him. Her bliss had been replaced by a much tamer smile. He felt as if he were being served scraps. "Mr. Darcy, I do apologize for being late, but there was an accident that caused our unexpected delay."

"Do not concern yourself." He managed stiffly. "My sister and I have only been here a short time."

"That is a relief," her teeth sank into her lower lip. "I ran into a mutual acquaintance of ours today."

Wickham in London? Did that man knew no decency? His concerned eyes raced to his sister. Almost imperceptivity Elizabeth shook her head. "I meant Mr. Bingley. In fact, it was his carriage that was involved in the accident."

"Charles?" Mr. Darcy had not expected this news. Just yesterday he had just been informed, quite coldly, by Mr. Bingley's solicitor that his old friend was in Scotland. He was not expected in London any time soon. "Was he injured? Is he well?"

"Yes, he is quite well." Elizabeth's attention was distracted as Jane rose and quickly left the room, "Mr. Perceval was kind enough to have him join us and give him a ride home."

"Mr. Perceval is quite considerate." He hated he sounded the part of the jealous man. Her eyes still glued to the doorway, she made to follow her sister. Her aunt stopped her, saying, "Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy and his sister have been waiting for you to visit with them. I am sure that you do not wish to be rude. I will go tend to your sister."

It was obvious what she thought of remaining in his company. His high hopes for this evening were flagging. Desperately, he struggled to hold onto his gentlemanly bearing. "Miss Elizabeth," he shut his eyes briefly, her name formed on his tongue so easily. "May I introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy?"

There was nothing whatsoever lacking in Elizabeth's greeting of his sister. She was all exuberance. Watching them, Darcy could see Elizabeth weave her magic about Georgiana. It should not have amazed him, but it did, when moments later she proceeded to procure a rare laugh from his far too self-conscious sister. As they discussed music and Georgiana was giving an answer, Elizabeth looked up at him with a quizzical expression. He still had not taken a seat. He was afraid to get too close to her. Afraid he would toss her bodily over a shoulder and make way to Gretna Green. Exposure to her these last few days had begun to strain his will.

Persuaded to play, Georgiana went to do her duty sitting at the small piano forte. It could no longer be avoided when Elizabeth cut her eyes his way again. If she wanted his company, she would have it. He moved to take up the seat his sister had vacated next to her. She smiled another passive, almost knowing smile. Normally, it would have been enough to excite his passion. But now that he had seen the radiance of the smile she gave his rival, he saw it for the water downed version it was.

They sat some time in silence enjoying his sister's playing.

"Mr. Bingley will be visiting with us tomorrow." She stated softly.

"And, no doubt, he will have Mr. Perceval along." Dashed hopes made for poor tempers. The answer was obvious when she did not comment. "Elizabeth, I warned you about feeding that man encouragement. It will leave him with a hunger for more."

"A hunger, Mr. Darcy? What an odd thing to say so close to dinner." She was teasing him in a manner that was likely to trigger a reaction. A reaction that would bring the briefest moment of relief from this overwhelming longing. God, he wanted to kiss her. It was torture of the severest kind not to do it. She had to know what she was doing to him. She was provoking him deliberately. "Your sister plays well."

"She does." He agreed, his hand moved on its own volition to take hers. His thumb curling along her palm, her long perfectly proportioned fingers felt so small, yet right, in his. He longed to kiss her knuckles as he had the previous day. Unite his mouth to her skin. Her fingers contracted lightly causing his eyes to drift to hers. She was not unaffected by his gentle touch. He was not too late. Mr. Perceval may have gained ground, but he had not won.

Emboldened by her telling reaction, he leaned forward and whispered, "Do not forget we begin your education tonight, Elizabeth."

Pink shot up her neck and into her cheeks causing glitter to appear in her eyes. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted her. Right now. He shut his eyes trying to recollect himself. They were in her aunt's drawing room. His sister sat across the room. He could not give into the temptation of her. Not here. Not now.

"Remind me, Mr. Darcy, I've forgotten." Her tongue darted out to moisten the lips he wanted to taste. "What is the subject of your first lesson?"

It was too much. She was too much. He glanced at his sister who seemed to be concentrating rather hard on the music in front of her. "You have not forgotten, Elizabeth." He raised her hand to his mouth, turning the delicate pulse of her wrist to his mouth and he flicked his tongue along the sensitive flesh. She gasped. "In fact, I think you've been secretly looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to it? Hm." She pulled her hand free of his. "Maybe I don't need instruction, Mr. Darcy. Maybe I know enough already to enflame a man."

He'd never wished Georgiana out of his presence before, but it was difficult to remember she was in the room. Enflame? Yes, she did. There was a definite scalding in his loins. She was going to be the death of him. "Perhaps instead of a . . . French lesson . . . " he whispered, "I should first determine your proficiency. Explore your strengths. Find your weaknesses. I promise to give a faithful critique of my study when I am done with you."

"I don't believe you. I believe you are a rather determined flirt, Mr. Darcy."

He was convinced now that Elizabeth's happiness had little to do with Mr. Perceval. She would not be giving him such encouragement if her heart was engaged elsewhere. "I am a determined man."

"Is there a difference?"

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth. A determined flirt is only that. I am determined in all things."

"All things?" It was uncomfortable to sit. If they were only alone. If he could find a way for them to be alone. He could taste her lips. Show her every way a man could bring pleasure to a woman.

"William." He turned, startled at the sound of his sister's voice. He felt as if he were wading in a river of lust. The shoreline was so far away. "It is time that we depart. I want to check on the dinner preparations before our guests arrive."

"Of course, Georgiana. I am at your disposal."

*)*

As Mr. Darcy cleared the door to Darcy House, his sister hurried to the kitchen to consult with Mrs. Evermore that the preparations for dinner were well under way. She was nervous to make a good first impression. As he relieved himself of his gloves and hat, his butler informed him that he had a guest in his study. There were few that were accepted into the house and given such privilege of his private quarters. All were important people in his life.

He found Mr. Bingley pacing the carpet in front of the room's large fireplace. "Charles."

The man stopped, turning to him. Unreadable. "Mr. Darcy, I received your express this afternoon."

"I thought you should be aware that Jane Bennet was in town." The express had been part of his business the day before. A second express had been sent to the direction provided by the solicitor in Scotland. He had tried to be expedient in providing the information.

"I am fully aware of her presence. I did not need your note." He said sternly. "I asked you not to communicate with me."

"You did." Darcy rubbed his brow. "But, I felt under the circumstances that you needed to know that she was in London. I have seen her twice and she is - "

"You've seen her?" The question was full of longing. "She is not unwell? Miss Elizabeth said that she was in perfect health."

"Miss Elizabeth would have better knowledge of her sister's welfare than I." Darcy glanced about the room. The room where the two men had spent so much time. "She still appears as she always did. A little thinner, perhaps." A little sadder. Guilt overtook him.

"I intend to pursue and marry Miss Bennet."

Remembering Jane's flight from the room at the mention of his friend, he thought Charles might be successful. There were feelings there for him. "I wish you every success, my friend."

"I am not your friend. One note informing me of her presence when I already knew does not make things right between us." No. It didn't. Mr. Bingley straightened. "I am here to tell you not to try to communicate with me in the future. Our friendship is irrevocably broken. I don't know how you would ever be able to repair the breach you caused by working with my sisters - "

He cut Mr. Bingley off. "Miss Bennet and her family are coming to dinner tonight. Neither Cook nor Georgiana would mind to add another place at dinner, if you would like to stay?"

Darcy had managed to get his friend's attention. Perhaps the irrevocably broken could be mended.


End file.
